1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a band connecting device, and more particularly, to a head mounted display device including the band connecting device.
2. Related Art
Wearable electronic devices that may be directly mounted (e.g., worn) on the human body are available. Because these wearable electronic devices may be mounted on a portion of the human body, e.g., a wrist, an ankle, the neck, the waist, or the head of the user, mobility and portability can be improved. For example, a head mounted display (HMD) device is worn on the head of the user to display an image and may include a support part, such as a band, to hold the HMD on the head of the user.
When being mounted, the head mounted display device may include a part situated on an upper portion of the wearer and/or a part situated at a side of the head. The part situated at an upper portion of the head (e.g., a top band) may support the head mounted display device such that the head mounted display device does not slide from the head of the wearer, and the part situated at a side of the head (e.g., a side band) may fasten the head mounted display device such that the head mounted display device is adhered to the facial side of the user.
However, the part of the support part, which is situated at an upper portion of the head of the wearer may press the head of the wearer, causing an uncomfortable feeling when worn. Further, a weight applied to the facial side of the wearer may increase due to the weight of the part situated at an upper portion of the head of the wearer. Accordingly, the part situated at an upper portion of the wearer may be excluded from the support part.
However, when the part situated at an upper portion of the head of the wearer is excluded from the support part and the support part only includes the part situated at a side of the head of the wearer, the part situated at a side of the head of the wearer may be supported by the head of the user by a resilient force (or a rotational force) such that the head mounted display device is fixed to the facial side of the user. Accordingly, a weight applied to the facial side of the wearer may be increased by an increased resilient force. Further, a weight may be concentrated on a specific portion (for example, the user's nose or cheek bones) by a resilient force generated at the side of the head of the wearer.